


third

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of respect, i won't be posting fics with potentially triggering summaries. please read the author's note.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Jos Verstappen/Max Verstappen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	third

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by incest and references to child abuse. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.  
~  
comments are much appreciated.

Max is fascinated by the boy with dead eyes. His stupidly long hair falls over his face and he wears a permanent frown. There's some deeper connection that Max can feel insistently linking them. 

If he feels it too, he never even acknowledges Max's existence.

He's fast. Max thought they could be friends, but the boy- Leclerc- is cold and distant. At first, Max puts it down to his shyness or arrogance. But then he notices him laughing and joking with the other drivers, like Gasly and Ocon and Hubert. 

_Maybe he's only friends with French people,_ he thinks, optimistic.

Then he sees him playing video games with Russell and Albon, and his heart sinks- as though Charles is an anchor, and Max is a ship that doesn't want to be grounded. Despite his best efforts, their relationship remains as nothing even resembling familiarity. 

When he first heard Charles speak, Max wanted to laugh. His voice is shrill and nasal, with a grating accent. And while he smiles, there is always an emptiness to his expression. 

"I've seen you staring at that French boy," Max's father remarks, disdainful.

"He's Monégasque," Max answers shortly, putting on his seatbelt and leaning his head on the window. 

"Do you want him?" Jos asks. 

Max swallows. He doesn't look at his father, who starts the engine and drives them away from the karting circuit, still patiently waiting for an answer, because he'd taught Max he mustn't lie. 

"Yes," Max replies, terse and quiet. He doesn't want to get in trouble for wanting someone other than his father. But he isn't allowed to lie, and truthfully, Leclerc is something of an obsession for him. 

To his surprise, his father only laughs, glancing at Max in the rear view mirror. 

"Good," he says. "I was talking to his father and his godfather. They're like us. Do you understand?"

'Like us?' Does that mean Charles' father molests him too? Is that the link between them that Max had sensed? It's disappointing that it's so simple, instead of the soul-bound destiny Max had been envisioning.

"What do you mean?" Max asks warily.

"Stupid kid. You know what I mean. We made an arrangement. You're gonna get to know Charles very, very well." 

All of a sudden, Max doesn't want Charles any more. He had wanted him in a curious, naïve kind of way. To see what it was like to kiss a pretty boy and hold his hand. Now he dreads the turn their relationship will take. His father will be sure to wring every last drop of innocence out of Charles, and Max is the tool he'll use to do it. 


End file.
